Memory
by Texas McFreedoms
Summary: Carolina stuff because why not? (Meh. Also, going on hiatus until I finish writing other stuff. Probably. Yay, new cover.)
1. Snow

NOTE: My memory of this event is hazy. May not be entirely accurate. Please correct me.

Meh summary, I know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Red vs Blue.

~•~

The snow sprinkled down, fluttering down from the gray quilt of clouds. Carolina stood outside the base, watching it fall. She remembered the last time she saw snow.

The ship was going down, alarms blaring. Carolina was chasing Tex, looking for her in the familiar maze, hitting dead end after dead end. She was so frustrated. Tex, ever elusive, had disappeared after she had ran into York. She had faced off but it didn't last long, she abandoned the fight and kept running. The sirens were louder than ever before, a massive rumbling beginning. She didn't have much time. Soon the ship would be down, and Tex could escape. She wouldn't let that happen.

_**[Should we activate the speed unit?]**__ (Yes!) _The speed drive started to kick in, Carolina going faster and faster and faster until she hit max, becoming a blur and listening to the white noise of the roaring wind. The sirens were distant now. They were quiet, faint; the roar of the wind drowning even her mind. Voices blew across her ears, torn up and garbled. There was Tex. She was this way. Carolina continued to run down the halls, knocking anyone who happened to be unfortunate to be in her path. The bits of Tex were getting closer- here. _(Stop.)_ Carolina stumbled for a second as she barged in.

The room was empty save the equipment, the Sarcophagus, and the open window. There was a loud crash as the ship hit. Carolina was tossed up, and escaped out the window. Tex was already outside, trying to catch up to Maine, presumably to speak to him or something. Carolina reactivated the speed unit _(Go.) _and ran again, white snow pelleting her visor and instantly melting. She skidded to a stop beside Maine and he growled at her, suddenly aggressive. How did he get out here, anyways?

He grabbed her, taking her by surprise. She struggled, trying to escape his grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong. She could hear Tex sprinting towards them, trying to catch up before it all went to hell, but it was too late. Maine picked her up by the neck and held her over the cliff's edge, yanking out the chips from the base of her skull. Tex finally arrived, right as Maine let go.

"No! Carolina!"

Carolina fell for a good long time after that.

~•~

NOTE: First RvB fic! I wrote this up in about 20-30 minutes just as a random idea. :D

I'm trying to make a longer fic, multiple chapters. However, I'm having trouble with sentences and such and I would like some help... If anyone is interested or knows how I can go about getting help, that would be awesome!

_EDIT:9-24-14: you people are mean, not reviewing. I know you guys looked at it. If I did terrible, could you at least tell me I did?_

_Made a cover._


	2. Surprise, bitch

I forgot my own format. Good job, me.

NOTE: renamed from Snow to Memory because I didn't want to post individual oneshots. Can't post new fics on mobile at all and it's just totally bullshit. And formatting and italicing and all that shit has become impossible as fuck for no reason and FFN is just the shittiest shit of all time.

Also this cover is total shit. I'm making a new one soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Red vs Blue. I want to; then Alpha-Church would be alive. And also all the AI. They were fun.

~•~

oneshot 2.0

surprise! depression!

Carolina dropped her head on the sad pillow, coarse linen half on half off, Epsilon dead silent in her mind as he worked with the memory AI on a plan to beat the Chairman. The room was noisy yet quiet, an almost tangible silent roar filling the static of her empty thoughts and the darkness-induced blindness in her eyes. A vague whisper of a whim about wanting to see her hands went unheard as she lay in the night, willing sleep to come and take her on a trip down memory lane.

Her eyelids drifted shut as her mind went black.

.:-:.

The sun was bright, glaring in the big blue bowl of a sky, the happy shrieks of children bouncing around in the background. It was a clear day in a grassy park with big old trees and it seemed like a thousand children were here and there and everywhere, on the swings, on the slides, tapping her shoulder and asking with glee if she would like to play Tree Tag. Yes, yes she would, and off she went to the circle grove with the oaks and the squirrels, waiting waiting waiting waiting for the first boy, the one with the fluffy brown hair, to come and decide who was It. There was a small voice behind her. "U-um, hi..," it whispered as she snapped around to see another boy with bleach blonde hair. "I-I'm David.. what's your name?" His voice got smaller and smaller until she only just caught the last words.

"I'm Carolina. Hello, David," she said, sticking as hard as she could to the rules of introductions that her father told her. She held out her hand, waiting expectantly. David stared, unsure and slightly confused as to what she was trying to do. She impatiently grabbed his hand and shook it hard, jerking his arm up and down. When she let him go, he clutched his arm, clearly unhappy and in mild pain.

"Meanie." He pouted, and trudged off, quitting the game before it began. He headed to a tall, bulky boy and abruptly disappeared from sight as her head turned. The tag boy was there, babbling about the trees and tag and everything as she stood there, world cutting into darkness as her mind faded out.

.:-:.

Carolina snapped awake, sleep fraying the edges of her thoughts as it dissipated, leaving faint memories of a park and a boy with brown hair. Epsilon spoke in a low hum, the topic of his conversation seeping into her conscious. It was idle chatter about the trajectories of bullets. She swept it away, Epsilon buried so deep that he didn't even notice her swinging her legs over the side and rubbing her face, didn't notice her leave the small room. She trudged out into the gritty, dim corridor, half blind and getting cold as the warmth of sleep and her bed bled out into the frigid air.

Shivering lightly as she stumbled into the bathroom and to the nearest sink, she turned a faucet on and let the freezing water run through her fingers. Her mind was running at thousand miles a hour, remembering York and his jokes and the sadness she could see in him when he tossed her the lighter. When she would try and make a joke too and no matter how terrible it was he would laugh, when they watched sad movies together and he would hug her and let her cry, when right before a mission he would ask her to kiss him for luck...

Tears ran down her face, dripping into the basin or soaking the top half of her shirt. She slouched over the trickling sink, knees bent and hair in her eyes. She looked like an absolute wreck, and that's when poor unsuspecting Kimball walked in. The loud, creaking door made Carolina whip her head around instantly and she stared. "Uhhh.." Carolina's glare intensified and Kimball raised her arms up in surrender and started to back up. "I-I'll just be going now..," she whispered, and fled. The door creaked shut just as loudly as it opened, and Carolina was alone once more.

Carolina washed her red, damp face with the still icy water. She grabbed a towel and rubbed her face hard, tossing it into the bin once she was done. "I swear to god, why do people always walk in at the worst times.." She stood up and shoved the squeaky door open and almost stomped back to her room. She flung open that door too and flopped on her bed like a prissy teenage girl, kicking the door closed behind her. "I hate people."

~•~

NOTE: short as fuck, right? And ended terribly too. And also was just terrible in general. At least I'm getting something done, though. Wheeeeeee.

Is it clear that Yorklina is my OTP yet?

THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE SAD_ aaa how did it even get there help me_

No idea how a barracks is laid out or how they work, so sorry if it's incorrect. Please correct me. Or maybe the Feds used abandoned houses and shit.

I'm not really sure how any of this random shit I'm writing connects to anything.

I'm going to pretend they all knew each other before the project. Tex included, although I doubt they would ever know about that. Is this a headcanon..?

I HATE THAT LAST THING WITH HER CRYING AND IT IS JUST SO BAD BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP SO HERE I'm sorry

also sorry person who I told that I wouldn't write on this anymore I was wrong

**EDIT: 11-23-14:** I want to bang my face against the keyboard. Too bad I'm on my phone.


End file.
